


【FF14|于桑】水鸟之羽（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [73]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *老石榴点的“水琴迫害狗男男”（？）*4.x编年史“重返伊瓦利斯”相关，涉及5.4剧透，有未正面出现于游戏中的NPC臆想捏造。*含R18，未成年人禁止观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】水鸟之羽（END）

大约是听说光之战士牵涉到了达尔马斯卡诸多外事，桑克瑞德尚在梳理前因后果之余，接到的西德来电。

“‘神庭水琴’？……她……啊……没怎么见过，大概只听过名字。什么？……这你就不要取笑我来吧。——于里昂热吗？没，我没听说过他有这种艳遇。哈啊？要确实是你说的那样，他们俩兴趣相投是正常的吧？……好。”

桑克瑞德并未将来电非常放在心上，先忙完盐村活计，还要去乌尔达哈替劳班跑腿办点私事。

远洋在外的穆恩布瑞达的老朋友要跟于里昂热见面——这种事，桑克瑞德并不觉得有什么必要必须马上插手。

“不过，像穆恩布瑞达那样好人缘，于里昂热别被拆了吃掉……”

桑克瑞德想想自己还是见识过了的，好友之间的独占欲，比如可露儿对敏菲利亚。他可是被可露儿问进了死角的，想起可露儿询问他对寻找与帮助敏菲利亚的决心时那张可爱又危险的脸，桑克瑞德就建立了“绝对不要轻易招惹组织里两位拉拉菲尔族女孩”的决心。说起来雅·修特拉尽管以前经常挤兑伊达，可对伊达的回护也毫不含糊，跟帕帕力莫有些相似。

总之希望于里昂热有点自觉，千万别把人家惹毛了。桑克瑞德搭上劳班“顺便”借给他的陆行鸟，颠簸凌乱一整天，揉着屁股在乌尔达哈歇脚，趁没到记忆中女王就寝时间，做了个合格的送货小生，将劳班的礼物送至女王手里，又随意叙叙几分钟。

出宫时临近午夜。要睡好像还太早，要忙又无处可去，要回沙之家就太晚，桑克瑞德想起在乌尔达哈混迹结交的老友，打道转往老相识的酒馆。

“啊，来了来了。”

他还想自己运气不知如何，撞不撞得上这些老友喝酒碰头，一进酒馆就被逮个正着。

“乌尔达哈的夜星。”

“不及格不过花里胡哨的吟游诗人。”

“男性公敌。”

“——桑克瑞德！”

“都什么跟什么啊？”桑克瑞德简直不敢踏进酒馆大厅，扶着门框哭笑不得，“干嘛干嘛，一些日子不见就这么起劲翻我旧账？”

“因为你越是表现得洗心革面就越显得你那些旧账扎眼啊。”领头的维蒙德起身说，“刚好，这有位美人儿，就想跟你算算账。”

“美人？……不是吧。我现在没……”

“您好，我是‘神庭’。”

摆满酒瓶酒杯和酒菜的长木桌旁走出一位貌美端庄的敖龙族女性，在众人哄笑声中，大方地朝桑克瑞德伸出右手。知性得体——桑克瑞德倒吃了一惊。

“请问您是‘于里昂热·奥居雷’吗？”

桑克瑞德这一惊吃得更大了。“抱歉，女士。”他回握对方以为礼节，“我替于里昂热与您行礼，不过您刚刚应该听到他们怎么喊我的：我是桑克瑞德。”

“啊呀，我知道你是哦。这样深浅不一的场所，还是当事人第一反应比较真实。”

“你说你叫‘神庭’，找于里昂热——真奇怪，好像的确除了于里昂热以外，几乎没有哪个萨雷安人直接到乌尔达哈来找我。”

桑克瑞德仔细端详对方面孔，隐隐与记忆里的容貌对上号。

“神庭……水琴？”

那女子骄傲地笑着：“借一步说话？”

“要找于里昂热的话，不用借一步，我现在就能带你去。”

桑克瑞德打着手势叫那群狐朋狗友静一静，对女士则行了个“请”的姿势。

水琴走起路来有股高傲的气势。桑克瑞德抓抓脑袋，觉得于里昂热多半不太容易对付这种类型。

“见上面就会被压得死死的吧……”

“您说什么？”

“没什么。啊……这里怎么样？一般我们要交换密信，都会找这种角落。”

“不好不坏。”水琴环视一圈，“既然是你们的习惯、多年来也运气好到没被人狙击，那姑且就入乡随俗吧。”

“喂喂……”桑克瑞德又抓起了脑袋。这真不太好对付。

“于里昂热·奥居雷是什么样的人？”

桑克瑞德给问懵了。

“我想在与他见面之前，先简单了解一下。”

“你的朋友没跟你提过？”

“不必借穆恩布瑞达的名字试探我。你应该想得到，我来找于里昂热·奥居雷是什么意思。”

水琴倚着石墙——相当厉害。通过几个简单动作就看得出来，就像直觉对方也看得出自己水平一样。就情报来往的经验说，棋逢对手。

桑克瑞德改换另一种态度。为于里昂热着想，别给人留下糟糕印象。

“他要继承穆恩布瑞达的理想。”

“噢……那他认为的穆恩布瑞达的理想是什么？”

“想听理性的回答，还是感性的喟叹？”

“理性的回答，是那个人的原话么。”

“反正按那家伙的个性，能听得人心服口服就是了。你也不是来听于里昂热阐述自己对穆恩布瑞达的爱分量有多重的吧？”

“搞不好，我想听呢。”

“换做别人的话，这大概比较难。”

“怎么会比较难，你们男人啊，应该都不怕向别人称颂自己对女人的爱。”

“因为于里昂热就不喜欢这么做嘛。不过是你的话，就不难了。”

“为什么？”

“他肯定不希望穆恩布瑞达的好朋友伤心。而且他太笨了，可能——除了说出来，改掉以前的毛病把话说得热切一点，也没什么其他办法。”

水琴哼笑了声——桑克瑞德听得到笑声里的不屑。

“帮我做件事吧，先生。”

“怎么，不去看他？”

“我对‘看他’这码事兴趣不那么大，对你嘴里的‘他’才有兴趣。”

“这又是什么意思？”

“帮我做件事吧。”水琴重复道。

“听上去我要是拒绝，你就要对我下诅咒。”

“差不多哦。”

“好吧，在乌尔达哈，美人儿的请求，我大多不会拒绝。”

“哼……取‘于里昂热’的一部分给我。”

桑克瑞德眨了眨眼：“请再重复一次？”

“于里昂热·奥居雷的一部分，请拿来给我。”

“好危险的说法。你要衣服？他写的手稿？”

“眼珠，手指，内脏，都可以。”

“……我没听错吧？”

“血液或者精液也可以哦。”

“女士，玩笑开得好像有点过头。”

水琴亮出一只手，指甲一晃，而后指指桑克瑞德腰间的刀。短短思考几秒，桑克瑞德递出了一把。

“如果不这么做，”如桑克瑞德预想，水琴尚未显露杀气，只用刀柄磨指甲，抻开五指欣赏甲片形状，“才会变成诅咒。”

“我哪敢随便相信啊。还是请到沙之家面对面详谈。”

“好啊。”

水琴毫无惧怕之意。即是说自身身份无疑亦无胆怯，那副架势，桑克瑞德想，光是产生怀疑身份的念头都觉得有罪。

“你说诅咒——”桑克瑞德把劳班借给自己的陆行鸟牵了回来想请水琴乘坐，但对方敬而远之并表示自己受不了陆行鸟的气味，桑克瑞德只得作罢，“——谁对谁的？”

“痛失之人，见到痛失之物与另一人拥有比自己更深的关系。大体上说，某一人本来没有得到某物，另一人得到了；而那件某物消逝时，第一个人希望曾得到过那件某物的另一人比自己更痛苦，要痛苦上百倍，要一生都得不到与之等同的其他东西。”

“啊……哇。好可怕。不过我觉得……噗。穆恩布瑞达的朋友，不会对于里昂热这么诅咒吧。”

“为什么呢。”

“她是多好的姑娘啊。于里昂热也是个不错的家伙。这样的人交的朋友，不会心术不正。”

“你也这么认为我么？”

“难道不是嘛。”

“可是——你想让这样的‘穆恩布瑞达的朋友’，彻夜步行到沙之家吗。”

“你愿意骑上陆行鸟我就省事许多啦。”

“我可看不出来。你的手没有离开过刀。”

“毕竟，让危险远离家园是我的责任。”

“结果我还是被划在危险范围里啊。”

“别这么说，我不仅要保护家，还得保护你。”

此时两人带着陆行鸟已行至城外贫民街区。夜色深黑，空中积云太厚，不见月光。桑克瑞德打算点亮陆行鸟身上的小灯，停下脚步，双手并用找到挂灯开关。

“你的手不接触武器时，还挺和蔼的呢。”

“哈哈哈哈，我平常很凶吗？”

桑克瑞德不执武器戒备时，水琴亦未流露攻击性，只玩味地在把玩指甲。

“不过，你刚才说的是如果我不取来你要的东西，于里昂热就会被诅咒。”好歹是穆恩布瑞达的朋友，桑克瑞德试图避免话题滑向破裂，“诅咒是不好的东西，按理说不应该用伤害他人的方式破除诅咒，对吧。”

“哦……稍微开窍点儿了嘛。”

“别老忙着嘲讽我。反正你也不在意我们在大半夜的荒原上散步，说明白我才好决定。”

“难道不是一听说要为朋友挡住诅咒就着急地追问我才对么？”

陆行鸟在桑克瑞德带领下，一步一步慢慢走出长长一排爪印。反观两个人类的脚印则浅得几乎看不见。

“着急不忘谨慎。‘勿让气血漫过双眼’。”桑克瑞德借于里昂热忠告的口吻说，“况且，你要的那些东西也得通过伤害才能得到。”

“精液是没有伤害的。”

鼓起的认真被对方噎碎了，桑克瑞德不禁无奈地笑。

“女士把这种词挂在嘴边不太合适吧？”

“你误解了。”水琴用她自傲的指甲戳上男人胸口，“性交也是运动的一种。整个过程中，情绪、神经成为以太涨潮的介质，物质化则是体温、汗水、精液一类。科学是多面的，不要太用低俗角度分析哦。我这么说，你能不能听懂？”

“托于里昂热的福，我能听懂。”

“好。实际上，要说低俗，精液还是情感的原始体现方式之一。我想这一点你也能听懂？”

“……咳。唾液和汗液呢？‘食欲’、疲劳也属于情感吧？”

“那要看你如何理解那种诅咒了。”

桑克瑞德从头思索一番，忽然明白过来，不太愿意开口。水琴露出得意神情，向桑克瑞德挨近了些。

“失去的是穆恩布瑞达，于里昂热得到的则是穆恩布瑞达的爱。而‘性’——在百分之五十，理想情况下，百分之五十吧，人类嘛……是爱的表现。抵挡来自于爱的诅咒，就要用爱的其中一种产物，并且其中包含本人的以太。于里昂热擅长魔法不是吗？从魔法学科角度而言，精液意味着什么……他该很清楚。”

桑克瑞德越来越不愿接话了，而水琴与他的距离越来越近，胸部贴了过来。

“于里昂热·奥居雷在萨雷安我们这一年龄层的贤人里还挺有名。被穆恩布瑞达挂在嘴边的孤僻小子……不像性生活丰富的人。跟你相比就差远了——失去穆恩布瑞达以后，这个于里昂热·奥居雷，还会在什么情况下分泌精液呢……”

桑克瑞德竭尽努力不让自己移开身体、推开对方的动作过于粗鲁。

“你不高兴了。”水琴说，“因为我冒犯了某些东西？”

“我不太喜欢把人描述成物品或者实验观察对象。话题别扯太远，我还想知道是谁要发出诅咒。”

“还问这种问题，你真的动过脑子吗。”

“这和动不动脑子有什么关系？我总不能直接认定是于里昂热的情敌？”

“噢呀，还是动过脑子的。早说我就不用这么费力了……”

“真是这个意思？”

“不然，谁会对涉及感情的得失耿耿于怀。你很明白吧，我听你朋友说了不少事。”

相比“不少事”代表的花花韵事，“于里昂热的情敌”更令桑克瑞德在意。按常理来说，于里昂热客观上应该不存在“情敌”，他的感情觉醒得太晚，穆恩布瑞达在世期间，两人甚至无所谓“热恋”。但若从单相思角度出发，穆恩布瑞达心属于里昂热，那或许于里昂热有可能被另一个暗恋穆恩布瑞达的人视为敌人；假如这个穆恩布瑞达的追求者不了解于里昂热，感到不服气和怨恨也是可以预想得到的。

“……是这样吗……”桑克瑞德看了看水琴，“然后这样的人，还必须有相当高的魔法水平。”

“人嘛，趋利避害，跟动物没什么差别，会不自觉聚集在优秀人才身边。强者惺惺相惜，弱者投靠求庇荫，穆恩布瑞达周围不乏优秀魔法师，肯定也不会少那么几个软弱阴暗却强装高洁的虚伪小人。”

“聚集在穆恩布瑞达身边的也有可能是你朋友，嘴下留点情不好么。”

水琴完全无所谓地摊手摇头。“那有什么？这是事实。现在你愿意合作了吗？”

“具体是谁……这种私人关系可不好查，得要去萨雷安。可是来不及……”桑克瑞德乜了眼水琴，“我猜，你并不支持我追查这个发出诅咒的人。”

“嗯，动起脑子的模样终于和我听到的另一种‘桑克瑞德’的传言相似了。没错，先追查再解决问题是个愚蠢的想法。你该做的是先拿到我要的东西，直接制作工具防御诅咒。至于具体是谁发出诅咒，完全可以等到抵抗成功后再循着魔法来源追查，这点不用我，凭于里昂热和你的能力就可以做到。”

“好像是这么……说的。算了，带你去沙之家吧？做一个要用到人体分泌物的防御法器，总得跟当事人好好商量。”

“说得对，但我没多少时间陪你们耗了。”

桑克瑞德奇怪地回头瞧了瞧：“最开始说要找于里昂热的——”

“大意了吧？”

魔法阵光芒穿透脚背，桑克瑞德倒不必经过确认才采取行动。他的躲闪动作发生在水琴说出头两个音符之间，如水瓶倒下瞬间水流顷刻倒流，连跨五步，像与子弹赛跑，摆脱紧咬着脚跟追逐连发的魔法阵。

“……似乎是我大意了。”水琴抬起两臂升起屏障挡下桑克瑞德的飞刀，“跟魔法生效速度媲美的体术，作为这一行的萨雷安贤人，还算没让人失望。”

夜色掩护，桑克瑞德仗着早有防备，不多话而曳出残影，三次移动落脚位置，于水琴两侧斜后方分别停留一刹，用一枚暗器和一把较显眼的短刀扰乱视野。魔法和剑光削去时间，当两人意识到浪费和无用而保持对峙，陆行鸟已咕咕叫得力竭，卧进草丛，星斗浮现睡意。

“你到底在盘算什么？”桑克瑞德质问，“你最初提问与此刻行为截然相反。”

“只是好奇，或许是挑战，还有可能是找点乐子，又可能说成是提醒。”

“我身边不乏喜欢打哑谜的家伙。”

“哑谜不代表无用。桑克瑞德·沃特斯，说不定浑浑噩噩，也是一种幸运。”

水琴发出冷笑，咏唱起传送魔法。桑克瑞德拔腿追赶上去，却一无所获。他转念一想觉得不好，拽起陆行鸟边跑边给于里昂热拨通讯，然而于里昂热未有回复，桑克瑞德只得先前往沙之家查看。

他在沙之家门口刹住，汗流浃背腰酸腿痛，可家中空空，一再呼叫于里昂热却也无回应；紧急向石之家联络，那一侧亦是半天才有人应答。

那一侧是阿丽亚娜，语气困惑：『于、于里昂热吗？他在这里没错……』

“他怎么在石之家？”桑克瑞德跃上陆行鸟，“不声不响的去石之家干什么？”

『是一位叫水琴的贤人来访。』

“水琴？！”桑克瑞德大嚷，“让于里昂热找个理由离开她，赶快！”

『哎？出什么事了？水琴小姐是和西德一起来的——』

桑克瑞德叫停坐骑，以免风声妨碍听力。

“和谁？”

『西德·加隆德，就是……下午时就到了……大家聊天聊到现在呢。』

“那个水琴，离开过石之家吗？”

『他们一直在一起聊天。』

“啧……怎么搞的……”

『还需要我去叫于里昂热来么？他早早就摘掉通讯珠放在我这里了。』

“不必。”桑克瑞德克制了几秒，“不必了。谢谢。”

他觉得自己得当面问问西德与“那个水琴”，又马不停蹄转往摩杜纳。

抵达时天已擦亮。石之家门一开，桑克瑞德就看见埃菲米和芙·拉敏打扫前台与餐桌。

“桑克瑞德！难得见你回来。”芙·拉敏说。

“啊，我有紧急……于里昂热呢？”

“昨晚他们聊到了后半夜，听说你来通讯又没什么要紧事，就趁那个机会各自去休息了。”

“西德和水琴也在这里吗？”

“嗯，在的……咦？你现在就去？是不是打扰……”

“我去找于里昂热。没事，我不打扰客人。”

桑克瑞德一下子闯进于里昂热房间反手锁上门，先不看被惊醒的精灵，而是找出于里昂热往常常用的小道具和以太面具四处检查，最后被于里昂热制止。

“那个水琴，是叫神庭水琴吗？”

于里昂热睡眼惺忪，思考能力苏醒得更慢，极不情愿被桑克瑞德无端吵醒，听了一句半句，点了点头。

“当然……你应听说过她的名字……”

“西德带来的？你们一晚上都在一块？在哪个房间，我去——”

“桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热叹着气俯下身，一副很想继续睡的模样，有些唐突又有些不讲道理地逾越界限，抱了抱男人的身体。

“通讯的内容，阿丽亚娜小姐都私下告诉过我了。但是，水琴小姐确实是水琴小姐，西德先生亦是西德先生，昨晚我们一直围坐桌边，谈天说地畅聊无阻，家中没有任何异状。冷静下来……”他将头埋进桑克瑞德肩窝，“……你心跳很快……有很多时候，我都觉得自己拥抱的是只落难的猫……”

“不要胡说。”桑克瑞德险些被精灵无忧无虑的口吻与呼吸声分散思绪，“她有没有跟你提奇怪的要求，有没有找你要东西？”

“像是……什么？”

“身体的一部分，内脏什么的，血或者精液之类的。”

他听见于里昂热嗤笑，惊觉自己说错话。

“你以为呢，桑克瑞德？”不及男人纠正，于里昂热别扭地倚着——不过以精灵习惯，这点阻碍都无所谓——“水琴小姐和西德先生加在一起，你觉得……我们会谈及如此羞于启齿的话题么。”

“聊了什么？”

“尽是学术，冗长但不致昏沉，毕竟学海无涯。”

“等等，我不是跟你说这个。”

“我倒是想知道，你的醋意从何说起。我不记得你们两位彼此有过认真意义上的交游……”

桑克瑞德努力把精灵扒下来、按在椅子上，用冷酷严肃的眼神警告：早点清醒好好听人说话。

“她对你提起穆恩布瑞达了吗。”

于里昂热确实清醒了。不出桑克瑞德所料，只要说起那个名字，于里昂热必定不再装疯卖傻。他的反应也证实了桑克瑞德的揣测。

于里昂热·奥居雷不是个随便或散漫的人，但他偶尔会在尚未注意到危机与矛盾的情况下，不着边际、不紧不慢。唯独穆恩布瑞达——唯独“穆恩布瑞达”，与之相关的一切，能让于里昂热立即回神。桑克瑞德常常在内心感谢她，仿佛感谢为护身符开光的神明。

“提到了。”于里昂热说，“……她是穆恩布瑞达的好友。此前，是我给她写了信，告诉她穆恩布瑞达的噩耗……”于里昂热面露哀色，而又略带自责，“我不该那么冒失。我的信，让水琴发现——自己为好友提供的帮助，促成了痛失。”

“你说的……难道是……”

于里昂热扶着额角，好像头痛得说不下去一般，桑克瑞德在一旁看着，跟着为自己莽撞和吵闹感到抱歉。然而抱歉归抱歉，疑点仍要追究。于里昂热缓和情绪后询问男人究竟如何，桑克瑞德还在考虑先前发生的事和水琴的身份——

“她让我找你要精液……”

“噗呲。”

“喂。”

“要不是我了解你，”于里昂热努力到必须要用手指压住嘴角，“不，即便我了解你……”

“不是我想要。”

“哦。”

桑克瑞德绝望地发觉自己糟透了。

而于里昂热实在忍不住，在椅子里向后仰去，望向卧床：“你以前也这么说过。像……第一次？态度无理、行为反常，提出的要求形同骚扰。”

“别说那个。”桑克瑞德也没有办法扭转局势，劳累感翻涌，敦促他补充水分。他举起杯子时得扶着桌子，一杯饮尽后盯着杯底。

「精液还是情感的原始体现方式之一。」“神庭水琴”言犹在耳，「失去穆恩布瑞达以后，这个于里昂热·奥居雷，还会在什么情况下分泌精液呢……」

桑克瑞德“哐当”撂下杯子。

有些话他现在几乎不说了，与于里昂热想起的那个桑克瑞德判若两人。

他望了眼起身铺整床榻招呼自己过去休憩的精灵。

「难道不是一听说要为朋友挡住诅咒就着急地追问我才对么？」

桑克瑞德清清喉咙：“……你的……咳。”

于里昂热好奇地望来，弄得桑克瑞德难以继续，结结巴巴。

“精液……”

那精灵眼神闪烁两下，表示惊讶与不解。沉默令人窒息。

桑克瑞德撇撇嘴，咬牙一鼓作气扑去，扯着塞了个吻。为时不长，不过足以表示清楚意图的吻；于里昂热是秉着科学精神将男人的头捧开的。

“我可以知道原因吗？虽然我个人并不吝啬那个……”

不能完整告诉于里昂热原因——桑克瑞德坚定地想，掐头去尾：“有没有一种魔法，利用体液，能抵挡诅咒？”

“……是有那么个说法。相当冷僻，近似于坊间传言、未经证实的偏方，极少使用。而且不仅限于体液。”

“内脏也可以？”

“那已到禁术范畴，跟召唤蛮神的骨殖祭器相似。譬如，伤害视力的诅咒，一般用眼球做饵，亦可用眼球抵御。血液贯通全身，常被融入诅咒自身，亦可做简略的护身符，只不过缺乏强有力的针对性。精液……吗……由于有违人伦，也是这个道理。那是……跟爱欲有关的诅咒和抵御，自相矛盾，也……不容易实现。”于里昂热讲得不好意思，“——使用‘它’的情况，容器、护身的媒介不可为无机物。最好是……吸收了‘它’的活物。这……”

“做吧。”

于里昂热面色一沉：“方才我说过它的原理，不可用人类来做。”

“做。”

“我不会做。”

“我是说，‘做’。”

“桑克瑞——”

“精液，你的，给我。”

于里昂热静静盯着男人瞧。就这么半晌——而后他侧过头，亲了亲桑克瑞德的耳垂。

“我可以‘做’。但请你记住……没有人会因为爱欲而对我发出诅咒。”

他将手按在白衣前襟上，平展而贴紧胸膛。桑克瑞德为耳际气息吹拂敏感地缩起脖子，血轰鸣而过，把精灵的低语变得洪亮。

“对穆恩布瑞达的爱也好，对我的爱也好……不管发自谁人，都是珍贵不可侵犯的。”

桑克瑞德开始打抖，感到自己挖的坑又深又大能埋好几个自己。前襟已被于里昂热解开纽扣，手掌平滑探入，趁男人猛力吸气强迫镇定，恰巧又轻柔地滑向、盖住与掌纹摩擦着乳尖。欺来体重变多，有另一只手扶着后腰推移，使人躺下，罩在阴影里。

“虽然不会‘做’那种护身符，但……”于里昂热一边絮絮，一边沿着桑克瑞德眉骨吻过眼角与脸颊，啃啃下巴，吮了吮刺青，“……心意，已通达。”

桑克瑞德突然醒悟，自觉可笑：“别说了。我明白自己犯蠢……”

“会吗？这样下去，我还能把精液给你吗？”

“可恶，别说那个！”

于里昂热只管笑着，一点点脱去衣物，细细吮吻男人胸前皮肤，悉心爱抚唤起下体感觉，直至桑克瑞德放弃地抬手环住脖子。

“可以相信我吗，桑克瑞德？我相信自己周围，不存在那样的诅咒。”

可恶的魔法师。桑克瑞德叹了口气。

“你相信的东西，是可以。”

这让于里昂热眼神里含入了一丝苦涩。精灵呢喃着“是吗”，手指划过桑克瑞德身侧，停在腰上捏了捏，又说：“谢谢。”

“好了。”男人挣扎几下抓来床头柜上的润滑膏，“总之……”

于里昂热没给他说其他词句的机会，堵紧了嘴唇；开拓与润滑进展缓慢且无声；桑克瑞德搂着精灵的背，感受掌下肌肉随动作起伏，耳边除轻声喘息外，仍有那诡异疑问，像答案已然清晰，又像扭捏多余。

「失去穆恩布瑞达以后，这个于里昂热·奥居雷，还会在什么情况下分泌精液呢……」

某种失调感上涌。桑克瑞德粗粗喘了一声——性器滋啾滋啾填进身体、下腹突兀地冒出“得到”的充实——他在失调感中茫然张望，勾起十指，抓紧精灵背脊的皮肤。

“……就算没有诅咒，也做成护身符吧。”

于里昂热咬了咬男人嘴角，剥下背上手掌扣着。“我拥有的护身符，太多了。”抽插速度不急，于里昂热尚有余裕连贯说话，“从自己未曾发现，到如今发现……”

“深一点。”

“哎。”

敏感点触发的情欲累积虽慢，却逐渐与彷徨抗衡。因为韵律柔和与悠长，仿佛小舟沿河流飘动，桑克瑞德镇定下来，合上眼，侧过头贴着精灵的脸侧。“再深一点。”他轻声叮嘱，“给我你的精液。”

“叫人不忍听入耳。”弯起嘴角带来的脸部变化清楚反映到桑克瑞德的感知，“但……也无拒绝之法……”

水琴说得对。以太、涨潮、原始。欲望是这种东西。低劣、杂乱。桑克瑞德委身于于里昂热包容他的愚蠢之欲望。

他的眼睛至高潮掀翻小舟之时都未再睁开。

这一觉睡醒，时过晌午。阿丽亚娜在门外呼唤两人用餐。

桑克瑞德好不容易才拔出身，拖着精灵一块儿，面对“神庭水琴”。

然而这位神庭水琴与桑克瑞德所知的截然相反。既不没事就观察指甲，亦不措辞尖酸，明明是个礼貌又像另一个于里昂热一般讲起专业知识一不小心就长篇大论的女子。看西德与她相处的样子，好像也没有任何问题。最重要的是，水琴的不在场证明毫无瑕疵。

桑克瑞德小心翼翼遮遮掩掩暗中比对，最后不得已还是开口问了。水琴亦是困惑，但基于事实，水琴猛地想起了什么，自己也很吃惊。

“难道……是姐姐？”

“哈？”

“我的双胞胎姐姐。”水琴说，“别人不知道也正常，我们几乎不怎么来往。我好长时间没听说她的消息了……”

桑克瑞德看看西德，又看看于里昂热。

“那她到底有什么目的？”

“‘目的’？她以前是有点……跟你说了什么？”

桑克瑞德迅速闭上嘴，想好了才回答：“我也没听懂，好像是涉及禁术的条件。”说罢偷偷瞄瞄于里昂热，暗示对方不要吱声。

“禁术？该不会，是找试验品吧……不。”水琴连连摇头，“不至于，不至于。”

桑克瑞德立刻抬高声调：“总之不是你就好！多吃点，尝尝芙·拉敏的手艺。”

“可我姐姐——”

“没事了。啊，我还没请教呢，到石之家来是为了什么事？”

西德突然扭开了头。在桑克瑞德旁边，于里昂热亦尴尬咳了咳。剩下水琴，举到嘴边的叉子停住了，而两眼直勾勾锁着于里昂热。

那么长达数个世纪的几秒静默里，仅剩芙·拉敏与阿丽亚娜在那边前台轻笑谈天的声音。

“没什么了。”几秒后水琴含住叉子，“……真好吃！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 简单解释下。5.4博兹雅资料显示，水琴有个双胞胎姐姐，脾性几乎相反，不过两人交集极少，姐姐下落不明；水琴与穆恩布瑞达感情非常好；最初水琴不相信穆恩布瑞达的死讯，是于里昂热写信告知，令水琴伤心到大哭；水琴在当时穆恩布瑞达实行白圣石计划期间提供过远程协助，但对穆恩布瑞达要做的事本身并未过问，因此听到死讯后非常懊悔。疑似对穆恩布瑞达感情复杂（那个意味）。这里出现的“水琴姐姐”角色纯属基于资料只言片语的捏造，请勿放在心上，鞠躬。
> 
> 感谢老石榴提梗！


End file.
